moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
03: Aftermath/transcript
Dispatch: First priority is citywide evacuation, which is near completion. Level four mobilizations are in full effect. All units are needed... Call into dispatch immediately. We've had several explosions and we don't know how many more there will be. AFTER operatives, you are being send into the hot zones. Proceed with caution. Terrorists have been sighted all over the city and buildings are still crumbling. We need to neutralize this situation. Anderson, you're the senior operative, so you're handling critical-path objectives. Secure the police headquarters. Terrorists have already detonated a bomb on the third floor. Move to that location immediately. Anderson: Copy that, Chief. I can't believe this is happening. Feels so familiar. Anderson: Moving up! Dispatch: Anderson, we just got word that AFTER personnel are being held hostage somewhere in the building. You're taking point on the rescue operation. Proceed with extreme caution. We have to assume that the terrorists are rigging additional explosives. US Soldier: Under heavy fire! Requesting support! US Soldier: Enemy vehicle in sight! US Soldier: Destroy the enemy vehicle! US Soldier: Use that sniper rifle! Civilian: 911? The bank was hit. I saw the explosion. People are dying; there's blood everywhere-- Dispatch: Please remain calm. I need to know exactly where you are. Street signs, a landmark, anything. Civilian: Okay, I'm looking for a street sign, but there's all this smoke. Hang on. Dispatch: Anderson, provide support for Harbor One. They're on the rooftop. Anderson: Acknowledged. Anderson: Damn! Whoa! What the hell? US Soldier: Taking heavy fire! Requesting support! US Soldier: Under enemy fire! Anderson: Friendly! Moving to your position, Harbor One. Engaging hostiles. Phoenix: Sir, we've got acces to a drone. Anderson: Copy that. // Anderson gets his tablet and controls the ground drone SGS Soldier: Incoming drone! US Soldier: Contact! To the right! US Soldier: Enemy helo inbound. Enemy chopper inbound. // The drone gets destroyed by falling debris. Anderson: Fucking robots. Chief, we lost the UAV. We took some terrorists out, but we need to get inside to reach the hostages. Dispatch: Copy that. You're cleared for hostage rescue. Anderson: Moving to position. Phoenix, you're with me. Let's go. Move! Anderson: Okay, Phoenix, stay calm and follow my lead. Phoenix: I think I see someone. Can't be sure. // Anderson and Phoenix rope down and secure the hostages. Hostage: We overheard them talking. They mentioned the president. Killing him. Phoenix I've got this under control, sir. You go after the terrorists. Anderson: Chief, we have a situation; I'm going to have to shoot my way out. Can you send reinforcements? Chief: Can't. Too many casualties. You're on your own. Anderson: Damn! Chief: # Anderson, we've just got intel that the terrorists are using vans to move the bomb. Satellite shows one moving in on your location. # The hostages have reported that the terrorists are using vans. If you see one, stop it. Anderson: On my way. SGS Soldier: Over there! Take him out! SGS Soldier: I'm taking fire! I need support! SGS Soldier: Incoming! SGS Soldier: Weapons free! SGS Soldier: Under fire! SGS Soldier: Flank him! SGS Soldier: Over there! Take him out! // An SGS soldier fights Anderson, but is stabbed in the stomach. Category:Mission transcripts Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Mission transcripts